1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to pickup trucks and, more particularly, is directed towards an accessory for mounting to the rear bumper of a pickup truck which greatly facilitates the loading and unloading of heavy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I am aware of several prior art United States patents which broadly disclose the utilization of some type of roller means with a vehicle. Those U.S. patents of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,079,790; 2,859,887; 2,958,432; 3,900,118; and 3,961,715.
While the patents set forth above teach a variety of structures, none, in my opinion, solves the problem of providing a strong, sturdy, easy to use roller-style loader for a pickup truck which may be easily installed on any pickup truck bumper and which does not require modification of the truck in any manner.
Most of the structures described in the prior art patents enumerated above also suffer from the deficiency that they are unable to handle particularly heavy loads, for example in the one to two ton category.
It is towards solving these common problems of the prior art that the present invention is advanced.